(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving control system and method for selecting a driving pattern by a predetermined program (or application) and controlling vehicle driving in line with a terminal that provides information on driving control based on the selected driving pattern.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, information technology devices are being actively applied to vehicles with the rapid development of information technology. For example, a method of controlling an audio and video navigation (AVN) and an electronic control unit (ECU) of a vehicle using a portable terminal have been developed.
Furthermore, due to popularization of smart phones, various technologies of connecting smart phones to vehicles are being developed to be applied to vehicles. For example, a function of starting a vehicle or opening a door of a vehicle using a smart phone has been developed for a vehicle. On the other hand, various driving pattern modes such as an eco mode and a sports mode are being applied to a recently manufactured vehicle to improve drivability, economic feasibility, and convenience.
The eco mode is a driving pattern mode in which fuel consumption is improved and the sports mode is a driving pattern mode in which a driver may drive a vehicle that has an automatic transmission like a vehicle with a manual transmission to improve acceleration performance.
According to an exemplary embodiment of a related art, a selection switch for selecting a driving pattern mode such as the eco mode and the sports mode is installed in a vehicle. A driver may manipulate the selection switch to drive a vehicle in a desired driving pattern mode.
The method of determining the desired driving pattern mode via the driving pattern mode selection switch is inconvenient since a selection switch of a corresponding mode may be installed within a vehicle. However, in the method of determining the desired driving pattern mode via the driving pattern mode selection switch, performing an update when an additional mode is generated or when the driving pattern mode is to be corrected may be difficult.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.